skies of fury
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: The aftermath of the war with the worms the girls of the sonic diver will try and save the world or die trying
1. Chapter 1

Skies of fury ch. 1

A/N: I do not own sky girls. Hope everyone likes this and all my stories

Jumping out into the warm waters of the pacific as the sun started rising into the early morning and as it was a break from the hells of war and Otoha and her crewmates hoped that it wouldn't change. "Hey girls do you think the war is over?" and before the girls could answer they were interrupted by a low rumbling as a MC-130 transport plane dispensed 4 shadows who dove straight down without much of a noise until they hit the water in a dive to ease the impact then they swam over to the ship before the leader climbed up washing out her long strawberry blonde hair. Looking into Otoha's eyes the fiery blonde pulled out a ninja sword and a katana before introducing herself. "Howdy my name is Rebeca but my friends and crewmates call me fox after the games and the code" which everyone knew meant the missile launch code as the rest of the girls who introduced themselves before asking where to find a place to get chow. "Megan get Shelby and grace and get back to me in the lunch room" before dismissing the blue eyed girls and they green eyed team mates.

"Shelby I need help with what to do as I've been having more problems with my memory" Megan said before almost screaming "I WISH I WAS DEAD!" before a pain in her back knocked her to the ground as she had been hit in the back by her sister, before Rebecca's angered voice stating "that's a bullshit line but if you want to die so damn bad my pistol is under my bed but you'll have to kill me first" she stated with her green eyes burning with fiery determination. As the tension in the room built Shelby turned back and walked away muttering "talk like that again and I'll send you to hell myself" before grabbing a soda from the vending machine. She started wishing she could talk to someone about what she heard but she didn't want to hurt her sisters feeling so she started to scream until she broke down in tears. Having heard the screaming Otoha poked her head out thinking that someone was in danger before seeing the tear stained face of one of the new girls in the unit. "Hey Shelby what is wrong are you ok?" she asked with panic in her voice as she thought one of her new friends was having a nervous breakdown. Picking Shelby up Otoha carried her to the infirmary before running and telling her instructor that the new girl needed a shrink.

As Shelby recovered from her breakdown she saw the shrink looking at her and was nervous about what would happen when she saw he was military so she thought her career was over before it began. "Young lady I heard from a teammate of yours that you had a nervous breakdown care to tell me what that was all about?" before Shelby started crying. "My sister wished she was dead and I'm scared she will try and kill herself" before realizing what she said and started crying a=in between sobs stated "Megan is going to kill me when she finds out cause that was supposed to be her secret" before rocking until Otoha held her tight and said "I love you like a sister and your sister won't be mad cause everyone should have a friend in need and this proves you love and care about her and If I were her Id be happy to have a friend like you so don't worry just get some rest ok?"

After hearing that Shelby would be fine and spending the night in the infirmary Otoha and Karen decided to go looking for Megan to try and talk her into going to the consoler before she got too far gone down the dark road of suicide. "Megan we need to talk and yes your sister told us but it was with regret that she told us and she didn't want to see you get hurt because she cares about you" before Megan held them tight crying trying to keep her voice down "Thank you girls so much hearing that means the world to me and Ill always love my sister and I want to see her sometime" before falling into a well deserved nights rest that the others prayed would help set her back on the right path. 


	2. Chapter 2

Skies of fury ch. 2

A/N: I don't own sky girls and due to Halloween and personal demons the stories this week will be dark enjoy

As the night started turning cold and dark which to Megan was perfect mirror of her mood her skilled hands struggled to open the lock on the gun safe as the girls had decided that she wouldn't have any weapons till she was cleared by the psychologist that it wasn't PTSD which everyone thought it was. "Hey sis I saw you out here and figured I'd check up and make sure you're ok before heading to bed" Grace stated as Shelby walked out with her sisters before seeing that Megan had her hands on the lock and she pointed it out. "Hey if I were you I'd get the hand off the lock or do you want to end up in the brig eh?" Shelby grabbed her arms and pinning them down she picked up Megan and carried her off not knowing that her gun belt had been lightened as the pistol was tucked down Megan's back. "Sis I hate having to do this but you broke the rules and you need to be disciplined or that would send a bad Idea to the rest of the troops" before dropping Megan on her back. As she left she heard Megan's voice come out in a hoarse yell "I'll kill you I swear bitch!" as the isolation curtain dropped making the cell virtually soundproof.

Walking into the cell which had a faint smell of gunpowder and flame meaning Megan had used the lighter that Shelby had given her for Christmas a few years ago before their lives fell apart as they were deployed into combat. They had been in the recon and special operations before the worms hit so they had already been through hell and the war wasn't helping. "Sis are you looking forward to Halloween kiddo?" which was said in a sweet and enduring manner got a tear down her cheek before she left the room after a hug and wiping a tear off her sisters cheek telling her to get some rest. After a week had passed the girls went to the cell with the major and as Otoha opened the door they heard the alarm go off and the consensus was fuck this shit and the girls all ran to their sonic divers and as the girls launched they found Megan and Shelby weren't with them.

Has anyone seen my sister?" Grace yelled trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she had never fought without her sisters beside her so fox yelled "Keep your head on a swivel because we maybe in contact in a few seconds" as the girls heard the sound of the enemies then the fire started pouring out from the nervous girls who wanted go home and see their family. Rushing out to the hangar to see the girl's just start drunkenly stumble outside of the hangar and the sun had set and the girls walked outside. As the girls all looked at the setting sun they heard a faint click and turning around they saw Megan was holding Shelby in a choke they realized she had a gun pushed against her own head and that her finger was on the trigger.

"Sis you need to put the gun down and we can talk about this you don't need to do this" Shelby and grace said at the same time as fox slid around the back to grab the gun before Megan went ahead and pulled the trigger and choked her sister into unconsciousness. Keeping her eyes focused on her sister so she wouldn't do anything rash fox bolted for the gun as Shelby and grace tackled Megan and handcuffed her for a psych evaluation they started drinking and thinking about the events Shelby stated what was on their minds slugging the beer "well that shit could have gone downhill fucking fast and thank god I was holding the damn ammo" as Otoha joined them and listened with shock and interest as she hadn't seen what had happened. "Come on girls lets go see what our sis is up to shall we?" As the girls walked into the cell they saw Megan had her shirt off and she was touching herself crying and they saw she had cut her wrist and was wishing that she didn't get fired and the girls patched her up and as Otoha sent them the rest out and helped Megan get her shirt off and started kissing her making her promise that she wouldn't do that again.


	3. Chapter 3

Skies of fury chapter 4

A/N: I do not own sky girls and we will deal with the fallout of Megan's actions and a mass decent

As Megan started getting dressed in her dress blues for her disciplinary hearing as the rumors of her mental breakdown had reached the top brass and they couldn't have a leading ace flying around with her head unbalanced. She started walking out into the sunny afternoon hoping that they wouldn't take her wings but whatever happened she would accept. "Hey sis I'm glad you're in a cheery mood and for the love of good do not tell them to crawl up a hole and die even if they need to" Belle said with a laugh and a tight hug on her little sister before telling her she loved her then turned so she wouldn't be seen crying. As she started hearing the roar of the jets behind her she started humming then laughed and as the aircrew started to grab a straitjacket for if they needed it they saw she was watching one of her parody shows and that was why she was laughing as a flight attendant brushed her arm.

"Fraulien are you ok and this flight will be fucking fun cause we will go fast and low and this is a no smoking flight but if you really must smoke we have a section out that door" as she pointed to the door which got Megan laughing before the bird hit high speed diving to the deck. "Shit the landing sucked on that and don't laugh but I may need help" because she was stuck on the arm rest and she saw the girls black skirt had slid down a touch and with a blush she helped the young flight attendant off the rail as the pilots called out "we are here and we appreciate you flying with diver air and we know you have many choices even better than us" they said with a laugh. As Megan laughed she saw the black sedan that had been sent out to get her and seeing the forlorn look the flight crew started playing the death waltz as she reached for the door.

Sir you wanted to see us?" Taylor and belle asked as their sister left they were called into the Cos office. "Yes ladies have a seat I wanted to make sure that you will be able to handle if your sister is taken off flight duty would you accept what was said and would you argue it?" the unit commander asked and the girls didn't even hesitate to respond. "sir we will do whatever the leaders say but we will have a bummed moment and we assume you will not stop us provided we are not doing anything wrong" He replied no he would not interfere and that they could have the night off but no destroying anything and the girls laughed and said no promises as they walked away before discussing the best alcoholic drink they had ever tried.

As the intelligence officers and the admiralty started grilling her about her mental state Megan got redder and redder trying not to explode. "Sirs with all due respect you think that these hearings will solve anything?" I need to be back out there with my family and for the love of god hurry this up. Seeing the shocked response she very calmly told them the reasons she snapped as her unit was used on the front lines and they all needed a break from the fighting and the request was to be processed but there was no promises and right before Megan left she looked at the officers and stated with a smile "Now crawl up your asses and die please and thank you fucktards" then she was released to go back to her unit and she saluted before leaving and rejoining her unit.

"So sis how did it go" belle asked as they sat on the side of the carrier and wanted to see if they were all together. "It was good and the looks on their faces when I told them to crawl up their ass and die was priceless" and the girls laughed before being told that they should turn in for the night by fox and they jokingly said yes mom and hugged her before saying that they were happy they were together.


	4. Chapter 4

Skies of fury chapter 4

A/N: I do not own sky girls and we will deal with the fallout of Megan's actions and a mass decent

As Megan started getting dressed in her dress blues for her disciplinary hearing as the rumors of her mental breakdown had reached the top brass and they couldn't have a leading ace flying around with her head unbalanced. She started walking out into the sunny afternoon hoping that they wouldn't take her wings but whatever happened she would accept. "Hey sis I'm glad you're in a cheery mood and for the love of good do not tell them to crawl up a hole and die even if they need to" Belle said with a laugh and a tight hug on her little sister before telling her she loved her then turned so she wouldn't be seen crying. As she started hearing the roar of the jets behind her she started humming then laughed and as the aircrew started to grab a straitjacket for if they needed it they saw she was watching one of her parody shows and that was why she was laughing as a flight attendant brushed her arm.

"Fraulien are you ok and this flight will be fucking fun cause we will go fast and low and this is a no smoking flight but if you really must smoke we have a section out that door" as she pointed to the door which got Megan laughing before the bird hit high speed diving to the deck. "Shit the landing sucked on that and don't laugh but I may need help" because she was stuck on the arm rest and she saw the girls black skirt had slid down a touch and with a blush she helped the young flight attendant off the rail as the pilots called out "we are here and we appreciate you flying with diver air and we know you have many choices even better than us" they said with a laugh. As Megan laughed she saw the black sedan that had been sent out to get her and seeing the forlorn look the flight crew started playing the death waltz as she reached for the door.

Sir you wanted to see us?" Taylor and belle asked as their sister left they were called into the Cos office. "Yes ladies have a seat I wanted to make sure that you will be able to handle if your sister is taken off flight duty would you accept what was said and would you argue it?" the unit commander asked and the girls didn't even hesitate to respond. "sir we will do whatever the leaders say but we will have a bummed moment and we assume you will not stop us provided we are not doing anything wrong" He replied no he would not interfere and that they could have the night off but no destroying anything and the girls laughed and said no promises as they walked away before discussing the best alcoholic drink they had ever tried.

As the intelligence officers and the admiralty started grilling her about her mental state Megan got redder and redder trying not to explode. "Sirs with all due respect you think that these hearings will solve anything?" I need to be back out there with my family and for the love of god hurry this up. Seeing the shocked response she very calmly told them the reasons she snapped as her unit was used on the front lines and they all needed a break from the fighting and the request was to be processed but there was no promises and right before Megan left she looked at the officers and stated with a smile "Now crawl up your asses and die please and thank you fucktards" then she was released to go back to her unit and she saluted before leaving and rejoining her unit.

"So sis how did it go" belle asked as they sat on the side of the carrier and wanted to see if they were all together. "It was good and the looks on their faces when I told them to crawl up their ass and die was priceless" and the girls laughed before being told that they should turn in for the night by fox and they jokingly said yes mom and hugged her before saying that they were happy they were together.


	5. protection and trickery

Skies of fury chapter 5

A/N: sorry I've not worked on this story in a while I've been dealing with other stories and college. Any reviews would be good

As Megan slowly rolled out of bed the next morning with a hangover because as fox stated "Its amazing what the whole bottle of jack could do if you wanted to celebrate" before having to run to the head and fall down which got the girls in a laughing mood and belle started I ran over the taco bell dog" and they hadn't heard the commander sneak in and say you flatten the pup to hell you will go and they snapped around scared. "Where the fuck did you come from?" Megan stated as Otoha walked in laughing and told the girls "lets head out to lunch and I'm buying" holding up a large wad of cash. As the girls walked down to get a meal they saw Karen getting bullied and Belle look and called out calmly "Bitch you want to keep your balls and legs back off" and she saw his hands move to her breasts and here sexual advances. As Taylor saw them she pulled out her sword and smiled saying I got this and bitch this will only be over quickly and not hurt," and the sailor they all named dumbass asked really are you threatening me you whore?!" and she stated with a grin "no not at all pfft HELL YES I AM" as she removed his hand from his arm with only a spirt of blood and she smiled and said "any other assholes want to mess with this girl?" before laughing as Karen hugged her almost screamed thank you over and over.

As the girls sat down for subs Belle felt herself being spun around and screamed with delight "weeeeeeee now down bitch" as she was punched in the face and drove her foot in her attackers gut. As the young PFC was taken aback by the force of the kick he was more shocked by the words coming out of the supposedly timid girls mouth "I have nothing left to live for but if you think I'm going to die easily I was thinking of bringing a date to hell" as her arms latched on him and start bending his arm backwards. As he let out a scream the commander of the unit ran over and started to pull her away. "If you don't let me go this bastards arm is coming off as he begged and cried to be let go of before she tore his arm off only for his arm to snap and then she let go. As she walked off she felt the commander and the quick reaction team bind her up and walk her out as she called out before being gagged "there was more where that came from and for the love of god don't be a pussy it'll heal". Looking at each other Karen spoke up and said I'll pay the tab and then we can go see the girl who saved my life shall we because if it wasn't for her after what happened you'd find my body over the rails" she said with a slight shudder for opening up with suicidal thoughts.

Walking up to the door of the brig they heard a muffled scream and Karen turned her back so that when it went noisy as it always did with the girls she could protect them as she pulled out a Walther PPK. AS the girls ran to belle's room thy saw why she was fighting it was that her shirt and jacket were pulled down over her arms and her panties had been shoved in her mouth. The brother of the PFC she had broken said "not so vicious now are you bitch" as he pulled back shoving a bit of pillow farther down her throat. Turning around to the sounds of guns being cocked and a sword being drawn Taylor proved feistiness was a family trait stating with acid on her voice and fire in her eyes "so one brother almost sent to hell wasn't enough and if not you get the express lane" as she swiped at him and landed a nice slash on the side which caused him to let go and get a boot knife into the thigh then broke his knee. Rolling him over she pinned the knife to his neck and yelled out pushing more pressure and the mark was starting to bleed "beg for your life you bitch I want to hear you or do you wanna fucking meet the fishes you pencil dicked MOTHERFUCKER! Screaming the last part as the commander came in and used the swat unit to pull them away and sent the girls out on a flight operation. Looking at belle who was crying he asked "are you ok and I mean barring what happened?" and she looked him in th eye and asked "can I cut his balls off and I know I won't be pregnant as he was screwing a hologram of my ass but ill still kill him" as she walked out clutching a bottle of patron and watched the sun go down as her sisters flew above planning their revenge.

A/N: well there was this chapter and if anyone thinks im getting to dark let me know


	6. Chapter 6

Skies of fury chapter 6

A/N: this next chapter should get a little lighter well lighter for my style. Review are preferred

As the girls sat in the hangar bay fox tried to lighten the mood after what had just happened by making cat patches and she started purring against Megan getting her to chuckle. "Aww the kitty found someone to love" and the girls started to go for weapons thinking that it was a sailor and they would fight to the death to defend each other only to discover it was Otoha's brother and they slowly put down their weapons. "B-brother what are you doing here Otoha managed to croak out before running up and hugging her brother as tightly as she could without crying only for the tears to flow anyways as it had been so long since she had seen him. sS the others had turned their backs so they wouldn't cry Otoha called them over and introduced them to Yuuki "He was missing for some time and Im glad to see him again" as he had joined the navy after the worms caused him to be separated from his family for a while.

As the girls sat at the lunch table naturally with backs against hard surfaces they started to play poker and teach Yuuki how to because he hadn't known before mostly fishing and the like. "Oh shit I hope this isn't a premonition" as everyone else set down the hands they possessed and as Otoha revealed the nickname she had from the unit of fox because they had said "hey fox put your claws away ok?" as they saw the guy who had attacked Karen and belle the week before. Explaining the situation they all moved a hand to a weapons and the men who had seen the attack roped off a couple tables with a red and black rope and marked them "13 aviation Corps" and the girls moved over to where they sat and then went off and got food with everyone treating them like they had the plague much to the girls enjoyment and Yuuki's questioning "why did they all avoid you guys and will it mean I'm in deep shit?" with the last part making him look over his shoulder. Setting a calming arm on him which caused him to jump a little which got belle and the other girls laughing Otoha said "no if anything we will make sure you get taken care of because the last guys who messed with our unit ended up in the hospital bay with various injuries" with a glint of evil in her eyes which scared her brother who made a silent vow to never piss his sister off and not ask what they had done to get hurt.

As Rebeca was sitting on the bed with her pistols she saw the boy walk in and the gun was instantly up at the chest of the navy sailor with a evil glint and casual remark that was dripping with venom "not sure if you were extremely stupid or suicidal or else you wouldn't have shown up" as she thumbed the hammer back on her .40 only for a yell to be heard from Otoha of "he is one of us now put the gun down or you'll be eating that gun" as she wrapped Rebecca in a tight hug and she introduced her brother and laughed when Rebecca's face went flush when she used her name of 'rebe' before going in on the family and the ship. "So brother you'll be a fighter pilot then I guess that means we'll be working together and I hope you know how to fly and aren't bullshitting us cause I'm older" and as the group fell into a stunned silence he took the report in stride and dished it back just as quickly "Your my older fraternal twin but that doesn't mean jack shit around here ok?" and the group fell into silence as they started to eat a lunch of ramen before they went off to a flight training mission to use the jet fighter and the sonic divers or as both David who was Shelby's brother and Yuuki called them not to their faces "cat girls" as the suits looked like they had a tail like a cat.

As the boys started to rev the engines of their fighters as the girls had just started a CAP flight overhead until the boys got off the deck they saw that the fight was on as a WORM was detected not far from the ship. The boys took of then David called over the radio "We have bandits and 12 o'clock high" as they pulled the sticks into their guts in a split-s maneuver only for David to get shot and as he erupted in a ball of fire they saw the flash of an ejection seat but no one knew if he was dead or alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Skies of fury ch 7

A/N: I do not own sky girls and apologize for this chapter taking so long. Anyways enjoy and comments would be nice

As the metal was glinting in the fires of the battle that was raging overhead Rebe gave the wreckage a look and while not being a very religious person screamed "GOD DAMNIT I PRAY SHIT FOR BRAINS MADE IT!" with tears streaming down her face as she had known the boy for a while and would have the unfortunate task of saying that he had been shot down and killed she wished it didn't come to that. Looking out on the mess that was the grey metal covered in black oil and even in some cases the flames of hell or at least that's what rebe thought they were she saw the orange of the life jacket and instantly went into rescuer mode. "We have a severally injured fighter pilot at grid coordinates X179 and he is bad shape so I need rescue scrambled now" as she flew low and gave her wings a slow roll meaning she had spotted him. "Thank god she has eagle eyes that means I won't be here all night even though damn it this hurts" as David felt the bone sticking out of his leg which the saltwater seemed to love to play with and that only pissed him off more.

Having worked with the ghosts before the worms attacked David had worked with the ghosts so he had a GFT or green force tracker chip as did the girls which had come after pleading from him and going to the superior officers who saw the benefits of getting a real time update on the kids locations in an instant which in combat was the difference of going home in a chopper or the aircraft or being sent back in a body bag and having the family get a visit stating that everything had changed. Scrambling the rescue chopper the command had sent the full medical kit because they didn't know the injuries that they pilot had suffered or if he was conscious or not. Grabbing the radio and stifling a scream as a wave broke over the gaping wound in his leg he said as calmly as he could "Renegade requesting an ETA on medivac and girls until my ride home comes I'll try to be your eyes down here so no taking a bath cause a dual CSAR operation would be a bitch so stay airborne and ill by the drinks but first I'll take a nap" which got the girls doing a low level buzz to keep him awake.

"This is horseman 1-1 and does anyone know where to find the bath tub toy cause swimming time is over" was heard over the radio in a southern drawl as a HH-60M medical Blackhawk came in at wave top height with MH60Ls and a pair of AH60 battle hawks in support along with fellow raptor pilots protecting their own and making sure that no one else got shot down. As the basket came up with David strapped into it and he started singing while high on morphine "just keep swimming just keep swimming" and the raptor pilots were dying of laughter as the F22Bs let loose Joint Direct Attack Munitions and the boys even armed AMRAM missiles and the unison call was "FOX 3 FOX 3 missiles running hot and normal 30 seconds to impact" and they were rewarded with the sight of 3 worms going down in flames. Smirking as they saw that Fox got up on the radio and asked in a semi smart ass way "why the hell did you all call my name and I'm 16 not 3 so try again" which got everyone laughing all be it in the case of the fighter pilots it was a nervous laugh as they could die at any moment until the war was over. "Boys when we get back to the base we buy them the drinks and Renegade 2 you best tell the girls that you are thankful because you'd be fish food without them" and David took his mask off and as he started to play dubstep for himself he called out to the girls "thanks you guys and I'm buying the first round and-OH SHIT!" as he banked hard and dropped flares as a missile slammed into his wing and he had no idea where it came from.

As the girls started to circle the fleet the boys all got on the radios and started to try and figure out who fired the shot and why. "Does anyone have an idea on who the hell fired the sam and even the sea sparrow?" and the French and Russian fleets in the area sent out a coded message that they had a wiring problem and the weapons were accidently discharged. Understanding that flaw because they all had a issue with wiring at one point or another and they weren't going to give the others shit because they could lose support if they needed to set down on another ship. "Renegade lets touch down and then get this party started and let's give the girls something nice." And they all decided to give them flight jackets and ceremonial weapons so the boys all got the daggers wrapped up and set out the gifts which got the girls almost fainting in excitement.

A/N: well sorry this took so long and whats the next dark thing I should do?


End file.
